


A Royal Affair

by jl_micasea



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Romance, Castles, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Prince Hwang Hyunjin, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Submissive Hwang Hyunjin, flowery language, reader is a servant girl, stray kids x reader, the doomed relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jl_micasea/pseuds/jl_micasea
Summary: You, the buxom servant girl. Him, the elegant prince. Perhaps a couple doomed for failure, but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy it while you can.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader
Kudos: 14





	A Royal Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my old Tumblr account.  
> Universes like this have a special place in my heart. Really hope you enjoyed. Feedback appreciated through AO3 or via my Tumblr @jl-micasea. Please consider leaving kudos or a comment on this if you enjoyed it, they're all responded to and are what keeps me motivated. ~Mica  
> ~ [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)

##### “Y/N!”

The croaky, aged voice of the old Head Maid echoed down the cold stone hallway outside, bringing you sharply to your senses, out of the bubble you’d been in for the last twenty minutes.

“Y/N! By the heavens, I can never find that girl when she’s needed.”

Clacking, rushed footsteps against the cobbled floor grew in volume as they approached the room you were in, and you all but froze in position, not daring to move a muscle as the door opened with frenzied force.

“Y- Your Highness!” The Head Maid stammered, seeming to back up a few steps. “I sincerely apologise, I didn’t realise you were in here.”

“Not to worry. I’ll pardon the intrusion.”

You could almost _hear_ the smile on his lips, and admittedly, that was all you could do. Your current position under the table didn’t allow for you to see his face, or much more than his lower body. It was a position entirely compromising, and not easily explained away if you were caught. Thus the need to be as quiet as you could was more urgent than ever.

And so you were. Your hands tentative on his muscled thighs, his fingers laced into your neatly braided hair, and your mouth stuffed full with his rigid length.

You’d been in worse situations.

His legs tensed beneath your touch as he subtly eased your head down, and his tenacity even with the Head Maid in the room didn’t surprise you, despite the way your eyes blew out. You formed a snug cocoon of wetness around his solid, twitching member, utilising everything you had not to gag around him or make a single sound, only adding to the thrill. 

The insatiable Prince was greedy, and stubborn to a fault. And for some unconscionable reason, he’d taken a distinct liking to you.

“I’ll take my leave, Your Highness. I’m so sorry-”

“Please do. And close the door on your way out?” He purred, bringing one hand from under the table, presumably to wave her away.

Seconds passed, and the clicking of the door told you that the Head Maid had left you to your devices.

Taking your opportunity, you planted a firm slap to his thigh, popping your lips off his cock as he slid his chair out from the table.

“What?” He asked, a look of offence on his face as he looked down at you.

“What?!” You repeated, swiping your lips clean of the collected saliva with your forearm. “We’re going to be caught one day if you continue to pull stunts like that. How are we ever to explain this?”

He rolled his eyes in response, holding his hands out to you as he pulled you up from the concrete floor.

“We won’t be caught,” he sighed, dusting off your apron and wide skirt with his sleeve. “And even if we are, it shan’t be a problem.”

You swatted his hand away, flashing him a disapproving glare as he once again missed the point to your observation.

“No problem for you, perhaps. But I’ll be exiled from here without a second thought. I’m in dire need of this job.”

A look of exasperation crossed the Prince’s frustratingly beautiful face, his mid-length blonde tresses playing off the colour of his hazel eyes perfectly. His arms encircled your waist as he pulled you to his lap, your thighs straddling him at either side.

“How many times must I assure you of your worries? I pray every day that you find solace in my words, yet you never do. We have fun, do we not?” He purred, swaying you gently in a bid to improve your mood.

You did have fun, that much was at least true. The inherent thrill of the taboo relationship you had was enough to set you wild with giddy excitement, made all the better by the unreal sex and stolen kisses behind locked doors or heavy curtains laced throughout the castle.

The poor, unassuming servant girl, and the eccentric, handsome Prince. It was a dynamic doomed for failure, and you both knew it.

But that didn’t mean you couldn’t enjoy it while it lasted.

A wry smirk crossed your lips as Hyunjin rolled his hips against you, providing a not-so-subtle reminder that he was still extremely hard, and required your attention. You curved your hands over his broad shoulders, the gilded chains and jewellery that adorned his royal blue doublet pressing cold against your skin, yet you loved the way they felt.

You laced your fingers into his silken tresses, tugging just enough at the roots to bring his lips up to meet yours. A quiet groan escaped him at the action, and you were once again reminded of how easily you could get him to submit when you wanted to.

Because despite the facade he paraded around to the loyal courtesans of the castle, the nobles and lords that groveled at his feet and indeed, his very own family, you alone were privy to his _true_ nature. The carnal side of him that remained buried below the surface of snide pleasantries, and you had yet to find something more intoxicating than the act of luring those tendencies out.

“What does the Prince desire?” You whispered, bunching your skirt up to your middle with one hand, your other hand firm in his hair. You hovered above his length, the bare contact of your sex against his just enough to make his lids flutter with wanting.

“Is it not obvious? Don’t you feel this, woman?”

A disapproving tut under your breath told him that he’d answered incorrectly, and you took his bottom lip between your teeth, tugging the skin before you allowed it to spring back on itself.

“Have I not taught you to ask me nicely? I’d mind your manners-” You chided, taking hold of the base of his cock with a less than gentle grip.

“Mhm… Please forgive my boldness,” he breathed, his hands curving around the tight corset that bound your waist, “but I’m rather enamoured with the idea of you riding me.”

“Much better.”

In all honesty you didn’t have the willpower in you to deny him any longer, with the way your own desires were building. Seeing him like this beneath you, pliant and pleading, so different from his usual demeanour. It was simply delicious.

Your breath caught as you pressed his head to your entrance, the beginnings of that euphoric stretch claiming you as you sunk down on him. His lips parted in worship, his cheeks burning helplessly with the heat you were wrapping him in.

Your thighs connected with his as you took every inch of him, audible sighs of relief escaping the both of you before you stilled for a moment. He bucked his hips up, eager for you to give him some kind of friction, while you simply relished in the sensation of him inside you.

“Y/N, darling, I bid you to move-”

You raised an eyebrow at his plea, forcing a groan from his lips as you clenched around him in response. He was well above the average man in terms of endowment, and as much as you wanted to keep him like this, it was nothing but instinct to make the most of the length and girth he offered. It was unspoken, a feeling so entirely animalistic, but so _unbelievably_ good as you began to lift yourself over him.

The strength in your neck seemed to evaporate as you threw your head back in pleasure, your nails digging into the expensive fabric of his attire. Hyunjin met you halfway, giving gentle bucks of his hips when your intensity waned, plunging himself deeper when you needed the extra help.

He held you tightly, supporting your weight where he could, thighs tensed and firm beneath you. Waves of white hot pleasure swept through you, your core tightening with his ministrations as you all but gave up control.

“I need you…” You whispered, sliding your hands to the oaken table behind you.

Catching on to what you wanted, Hyunjin lifted your thighs from his lap, sliding you back to the hard surface with little effort. He remained inside you as he positioned you on the edge of the table, pressing your chest backwards.

And a string of wanton groans resounded from your throat as the Prince proceeded to screw you like it was the first time he was doing it.

His assault was relentless, his thrusts languid yet perfectly angled as he hooked one of your legs over his shoulder. Perfect golden locks fell out of place, covering his darkened eyes as he rutted you up the table, one sultry slide after another driving the two of you into a haze of sinful lust.

“Just like that, so g- good, my _god_ …”

Your words were a broken stammer, yet your praise seemed to have the desired effect as Hyunjin sunk his teeth into his lip, performing a particularly sharp thrust that sent your vision starring as he groaned above you.

“I… I’m close, Y/N, I can’t-”

The veins in his neck were starkly visible over the high collar of his doublet, the formal clothing acting as a stark contrast to the activities he was partaking in with it on. It was a sordid meeting of two ways of life, and you wouldn’t have had it any other way.

“Let go, Your Highness…”

The title falling from your lips sent Hyunjin into a mania, his eyes clamping shut as he groaned into the air. On cue, and perfectly in sync as always, his stiffening member and newfound intensity swept you into your own orgasm, and the scene that played out as the two of you came together was surely nothing but a sin.

Quivering bodies and rasped curses, abandoning inhibitions and any semblance of formality with one another as your sexes pulsated into their highs. He released hard and fast inside you, you held him snug and tight all the while, only relaxing as the euphoria dissipated and left blissful content in its’ wake.

You took a moment to gather yourself, heaving breaths filling the stuffy room and contributing to the thickness of the air. Hyunjin removed himself, smoothing his clothes over before he attempted to salvage the state of his hair.

Watching his struggle, you propped yourself up as best you could, gesturing for him to come back to you. He complied, as always, his gaze filled with adoration as you took over his ministrations. Tucking the strands behind his ears, repositioning the locks that had been thrown out of place.

Satisfied that you’d made him as presentable as he was going to get, you pulled him into a chaste kiss. A silent thank you, and an unspoken goodbye. At least for now.

Because as much as Hyunjin was putty in your hands when you were alone, your relationship remained forbidden. It was wildly unbecoming for someone of nobility to associate with the lower masses, even moreso in this case, because his nobility extended to royalty. And that, for the most part, would never change.

“I should go. I have duties to attend to.” You muttered, giving him a sweet smile.

He nodded in response, something seeming to catch on the tip of his tongue as you slid from the table and rearranged your skirt around you.

“Will I… see you later?”

A helpless smile crossed your face, but you promptly forced yourself to be rid of it as you turned back to face him, fingers resting on the door handle.

“That would be your decision, Your Highness. I am but a simple maid.”

You maintained as serious a tone as you could muster in that moment, but the smile of exasperation that Hyunjin adopted made your knees weak. He really was incredibly handsome, and you wondered, for a moment, why he hadn’t been married off yet. Before reminding yourself that you should be grateful he hadn’t.

Taking hold of the side of your skirt, you offered him a deep, elegant curtsy, a show of respect that you’d perfected over your months of working within the castle walls. It was meant for those who held a higher station than you, which in this place, happened to be everyone.

The sly, cheeky wink that followed the curtsy, however, was reserved just for him. A gesture of knowing, secret between the two of you, that told of a future rendezvous whenever you could slip away unnoticed.

And with that, you left the room, closing the door behind you on a flustered, speechless Prince.

He’d been right. This was undoubtedly fun.

* * *

##### Evening had fallen on the castle, your duties for the day coming to an end with the setting of the sun.

Lighting the last mounted candelabra that offered the only illumination to the dull, cold halls of the servants’ quarters, you went about making your way to your room.

The patting of your footsteps on the stone beneath you served as the only sound around, echoing off the high ceiling that was distinctly less grand than the inner chambers of the castle itself. But that was how the servants lived. They were resigned to a life of smooth stone surroundings and minimal comforts, while the royal family and nobles resided in their gilded walls of opulence.

And that was fine. You’d been brought up knowing never to expect anything more than what your station demanded, and simply having a roof over your head was enough. This, to you, was all simply temporary anyway.

Turning the corner of the dim hallway, the flickering light of the candle in your hand wavered dangerously when a gentle gust of wind blew through the open window at the end of the hall, threatening to extinguish it as you approached.

You tutted under your breath, cursing out whoever had left it open as you covered the bare flame with your hand, moving over to the window.

Placing the candle on the sill, you leaned over the frame, reaching for the handle that would allow you to close it.

When a sudden hand on your arm made you shriek with fright, your cries echoing through the area.

“Hush, quiet!” Hyunjin hissed, shooting you a disapproving glare.

It took a moment for you to register what he was doing as you took in the sight of him standing in the flower bed outside, and you actively suppressed the urge to scold him. You were in public, after all.

“What are you doing?!” You whispered, moving aside as he clambered over the window frame and into the hall.

“What does it appear I’m doing? I’m sneaking in.”

“You’re the Prince! You’ve no need to creep around like a common robber!”

A grunt of exertion and a hop later, he was stood proudly in front of you, sweeping his flagrantly expensive clothes free of the leaves and other matter he’d collected during his expedition.

“I’m aware of that,” he replied, his tone hushed. “But what excuse am I to give if someone asks me where I’m going, strolling into the servant’s quarters at this time of night?”

You rolled your eyes at him, a thousand different flaws with his plan running through your head.

“And what excuse would you have given if someone were to spy you climbing through the window, hm? Did it not occur to you that it would have been far easier for _me_ to come to _you_? Others do not speculate on the orders of a royal.”

He cocked his head in thought, and the realisation that actually, your idea hadn’t occurred to him at all, was nothing but endearing.

A helpless smile crossed your lips as you took a single step closer to him, your hands sliding over his broad chest, up to his shoulders.

“Was the Prince that eager to see me that he’d risk exposure?” You muttered, gaze drifting from his eyes to his impossibly plump lips.

He swallowed visibly, hesitant to respond, even though you already knew the answer.

“I’m flattered…”

“As you should be,” he mumbled, winding his arms around your corseted waist. “There are few who are subject to this special treatment.”

The second smile you broke into was promptly wiped from your face as Hyunjin closed the distance between you, his stumbling steps backing you up to the freezing wall of the corridor. His lips pressed to yours, his advances so needy and all-consuming that it made your head spin.

Gasps of pleasure emitted from you as he tugged at the decorative braids that were tucked away in your loose falling hair, exposing the sensitive skin of your neck to his touches. Gentle nips and sucks sent prickling goosebumps over your pores, his breath fanning hot over the skin.

And with almost comical timing, rushed footsteps could be heard from down the hall.

You shoved him away as quick as you could, panic taking over any sense of lust you were feeling.

“Quick!” You hissed, grabbing his hand as you yanked him to the window, flinging aside the heavy velvet curtain that luckily, fell from ceiling to floor.

You ushered him inside, his large frame caging you in against the wall as he whipped the curtain back around you, hiding you from view.

The footsteps quickened, growing louder with each passing second. The drumming of your heart grew right along with them, and you were sure it was now audible with how desperately it was beating.

Yet Hyunjin’s warmth surrounded you, the musky scent of the old curtains being offset by his scent of fresh linen and his honey laced breath, and in all honestly, you found yourself considering that this wasn’t an entirely terrible situation to be in.

His chest rose and fell rhythmically against you, his arms either side of your head. You risked a look up at him, wondering if he was feeling what you were.

And it was wildly apparent that he was. His eyes dark and hooded, his teeth sunk almost painfully into his bottom lip. You cocked your head at him as the footsteps seemed to linger, whoever it was clearly busying themselves with doing something in the immediate vicinity.

You were going to be here for a while.

Wicked thoughts were impossible to bury as you brought your hand to his front, pressing it carefully to his chest. You craned to your tiptoes, your voice a minuscule utterance in his ear.

“Do not make a sound. For it will spell both our dooms.”

He could only nod in response, his breath catching as the hand on his chest slid down to his trousers. You held at the buckle for a moment, using both hands to slip it undone, being as quiet as you could.

Maintaining eye contact, you let your head fall back to the wall as your hand slipped into his trousers, the extremely poorly timed erection he’d been concealing now solid under your touch. He blinked slowly, controlling his breaths as you palmed him. Slow, languid motions down his entire length, from the base to the head, just enough to force him to feel something.

He shook his head when you wrapped your fingers around him, offering a gentle squeeze. Your mouth parted as he loomed over you, nipping at your lips with his teeth.

A battle of wills ensued, you not prepared to let up on making him feel good, testing the limits of how far he could go while the very real threat of being caught lingered just outside. The thick fabric being all that separated your rendezvous from the rest of the world, and your heavy, floor length skirt being the only immediate thing that separated him from you.

He licked a gentle stripe into your open mouth, unable to kiss you properly for fear of the sound being heard. His breath staggered as you worked his shaft slowly. He pulsated in your hand, the lashings of his pre-cum coating your fingertips as you slicked them over his head, and Hyunjin keened at the sensation.

His cheeks burnt a shade of fiery pink, his eyes glistening with the need to release. It was painfully beautiful to watch, moreso because you knew he wanted it so badly, and you were all but too willing to oblige. But not yet.

The footsteps outside quieted, disappearing down the hallway until all that could be heard was the laboured breaths of the Prince, and your own salacious hums.

“What does the Prince desire?” You uttered, repeating your question from the mornings’ activities as you retracted your hand from his length.

A scoff of disbelief escaped him as your words hit his ears, and before you could register what was happening, the curtain was flung aside with one swift motion of his arm.

Knowing which room was yours through prior experience, he tugged at your arm as he rushed you down the hall, flinging it open and slamming it shut as he all but threw you inside the modest abode.

“Shall I enlighten you as to what the Prince desires?” He growled, his demeanour changing to one of utter ferocity.

You nodded in response, hands bunching at the material of your skirt as he stalked towards you, one lethal step at a time. The desperate wetness between your legs was now demanding too much attention, and just this once, you supposed it might not be so bad to let Hyunjin have his way, this time.

“Remove that infernal skirt.” He barked, already unbuttoning his own doublet.

Eager to comply, you undid the last few laces of the corset that bound you, tugging at the string that held your skirt in place.

It fell around your ankles almost instantly, the billowing material pooling around you like a makeshift podium, exposing your naked lower half to him. It had become somewhat of a habit for you to neglect wearing undergarments since the Prince had taken an interest you, specifically in case of situations just like this. The roaring flames of the fireplace behind you offered searing warmth to the back of your bare legs, and it was a profoundly strange sensation, but one that did nothing to ease your desires.

And though your heart sank a little as Hyunjin discarded his princely attire to the dusty floor, the sight of him so naked and exposed was one that made your knees weak. He was perfectly sculpted, muscled in all the right places, but never too much. The mouth watering tone to his skin reminded you of caramel, and you were helpless to deny him as he wrapped his arms around your middle.

“You’re to leave this on-” He purred, his tone deepening as he tugged at the remaining strings of your corset.

“Of course, Your Highness…”

Once again, the distance between your bodies was rendered useless as he consumed your mouth, a mess of teeth and tongues that stole the breath from your lungs and your ability to speak.

With gentle motions, he laid you to the floor, tossing your skirt aside in favour of the plush fur rug that could have been considered the only remotely luxurious thing in your room. A sigh of content emitted from you as the fur caressed your skin, encasing you in comfort.

Hyunjin settled himself between your legs, his desires no longer able to be contained as he rolled his hips against you in a languid motion. Sparks ran wild in every one of your nerves, your earlier ministrations clearly having had the desired effect on him. He was as eager as you’d ever seen him, not wanting to waste a second of time as he held the base of his cock to your entrance.

"Can I take you?” He rasped, his eyes searching for any sign of malcontent in yours.

“I’d be remiss to deny you, my Lord. I am yours…”

And with the simple indication of consent, he once again lost himself to his inhibitions.

The familiar stretch of his length entering you forced your back to arch from the rug, his teeth gritting with the sensation you wrapped him in. The moment you took him to the hilt, he allowed no further to time to pass as he began to make the most passionate love to you.

Because that was simply what it was. He was ever attentive, never losing eye contact as he plunged into you again, and again, and again. The heavy drag of his member sent repetitive whimpers of need from your lips, your feet hooking around his behind as you pulled in him deeper.

Waves of warmth, both from the bare flames of the fire and Hyunjin’s sheer body temperature, swept over you in blissful pleasure, the knot in your core threatening to spring free at any moment.

His low, gentle grunts seeped through your ears as he buried his head into the crook of your neck, latching to the skin like he needed to feel you even more than he already was. You held him close, your hands curving over the ridges of his shoulder blades, feeling the way they tensed beneath your touch with every motion of his hips.

Too consumed by his wants and his need to drive into you harder, he lifted his weight on his arms, his flushed expression on display for you to see. His skin adopted an amber hue, his locks appearing as though they were crafted from delicate strings of gold itself, and you found yourself utterly mesmerised by his beauty.

Because the Prince who was presented as someone so vacuous and materialistic on the surface, was anything but that when he was with you.

As he made love to you in front of the fire, your bodies moving in lustful tandem with one another, you dared to imagine a future where perhaps you weren’t destined to be apart. Where the statuses and social standings of people didn’t matter, and you could be free to be together, even if just for a little while.

Yet you knew that could never happen, and so you willed the thoughts from your mind. To focus on this moment here, with him, was your comfort. Admittedly, it left behind a bittersweet taste, but the memories of these encounters would stay with you for as long as you lived. A private, secret tale of two unlikely souls coming together, especially for you.

Your royal affair with the Prince was something be cherished, and behind closed doors, you knew he’d continue to serve you as well you served him.

For as long as you could get away with it.

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Feedback via [Tumblr](https://jl-micasea.tumblr.com/)  
> ~ Support via [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/jlmicasea)


End file.
